Magic vs Ki
by Xxanimefan24xX
Summary: Goku has recently arrived at Ki High School where he meets the infamous the Harry Potter and unintentionally steals Chichi away from him. Harry's dark past leads him to form a rivalry with Goku. Will nice guys finish last? Rating might go up
1. New Stories

**HAI GUYS! I just made a new story! I hope it's good. I like writing short stories because it lets the creative juices run free. It makes me feel like I'm embodying Edgar Allan Poe. He's such a God. Please enjoy! R AND R OR ELSE**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z or Harry Potter or the Scorpions or Rose Tattoo or their songs that are mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Chichi: HELL RIGHT THAT'S RIGHT! *banishes frying pan menacingly***

 **Chapter 1**

 **New Stories**

"Harry Potter report to the Principal's office please." Spoke the Intercom.

"Wow Harry you'll never will be able to stay out of the principal's office will ya?" Joked Chichi.

"Hahaha Bulma real funny." Said Harry jokingly. As he ran to the principal's office remembering that Headmaster King Kai wasn't real forgiving. But the main thing that Harry was asked to do was show around new kids and things. What are those things? The world may never know.

"Things _will always be the same, a new kid_." thought Harry with a smile on his face as he entered the room.

"You called Headmaster King Kai?"

"Firstly call me _**King**_ King Kai and second this is the two new kids, Goku and Raditz. I want you to show them around the Ki High School."

"Ok I'll show them around. Have a good day King King Kai." said Harry and he, Goku, and Raditz left.

After Harry shown Goku and Raditz around and their lockers. He took them to see Chichi, his best friend and the girl he has a big crush on.

"Goku, Raditz this is Chichi. Chichi this is Goku and Raditz."

"Nice to meet you Goku and Raditz." Said Chichi with a smile as she held out her hand. Goku shook it but Raditz didn't.

"Oh ya I forgot to tell you, i can't shake your hand. Nice boys don't play rock n' roll and I'm not a nice boy and I never WAS." said Raditz as Chichi and Harry looked at her." But I'll nod in your direction." He nodded.

"And I'm _THE_ Super Saiyan." Goku said

"Wow well anyway I got to go. See you Chichi Raditz and Goku Later." And with that Harry disappeared.

"Um Chichi." Said Goku

"yes Goku what do you need?"

"I know we just met but do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Um sure but don't let harry know. He's a wizard." Chichi spoke with a matter of fact voice.

"Wait you two are dating then I can't, my beliefs." Murmured Goku sadly.

"No, no we aren't. But he thinks we are."

"Ok say around Friday 8:00?"

"Sure, but I will have to tell Vegeta, my best guy friend or something, otherwise he'll murder me."

"K bye" said Goku and he sped off. Little did Chichi or Goku knew but Harry was listening in with Raditz with Extendable Ears.

"Ooo looks like Human Girl and Kakarot are going on a date." Laughed Raditz

"The next time I see that Goku, I'm gonna show him a bit of my magic." Threaten Harry.

 **DID YOU LIKE MY STORY?! I WORKED AO HARD ON IT! Please R & R! No Flames or else Axel and Axl will beat you up and feed you to the **kraken **.** iiii]; )'


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 2

**HERE'S CHAPTER 2! I didn't write this in the same day as the first chapter but i horded it until i had more since the chapters are a little on the short side. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or Harry Potter! If I did, Chichi would be nicer and Launch would return.**

The Next day when Goku and Raditz arrived at school, Goku went to find Chichi while Raditz went to find Harry.

When Goku ran into Chichi he said, "So what did Vegeta say?"

"He said maybe. He wants to meet you," Explained Chichi, "Since he doesn't know you that is why. He is a prince."

"Oh ok then. Fine with me!" said Goku with the biggest smile possible on his face.

"Oh did Harry show you around?" Asked Chichi blushing.

"Oh no he didn't but he showed Raditz and me our lockers but otherwise no." said Goku. But that was a lie. He just wanted to see Chichi.

"Huh I thought he did oh well!" and with that they settled down the hall. As soon as they were near the water fountain, everyone hid.

"Uh Chichi?" said a freaked out Goku.

"Yes Goku?"

"Why did everyone hid?"

"Shoot! Ok be quiet and follow me." Whispered Chichi. Goku followed without complaint but then he saw what they were talking about and THEY WERE IN PLAIN SIGHT!

"Oh look girls two little kiddies trying to escape!" said the girl that was dressed in clothing to two girls, one in black with her brown hair in 80s hairband fashion and the other in a gown thing with black hair in a perm with straight bangs.

"Careful Goku these are the girls everyone is scared of. The one that was talking is Launch and the one in black is Hermione and the other Videl. They are from across the pond. Launch's cousin's uncle is the Headmaster. Launch can change personalities when she sneezes but Hermione and Videl can't. Hermione hits people with magic and Videl has knifes and she hits people with only her fists." Whispered Chichi.

"Launch, I think the one with the hair is the Super Saiyan!" said Hermione. Gosh she is jumpy.

"If he is that is impossible. All the Saiyans are dead but who cares? We're going to finish him off."

And then the Battle of Battles began.

"Goku do you see any mana pools nearby?" asked Chichi as she dodged some knifes, a fist, and magic.

"Water fountain."

"Oh ya. Darn being in battle totally screws me up." Said Chichi laughing. After about an hour nonstop of fighting Launch, Hermione, and Videl were in no shape to do anymore battling but it all changed when Harry Potter appeared.

"Why did you ask Chichi out? Chichi why did you except?" Asked Harry looking hurt.

Ummm well…" murmured Chichi.

"Oh shut up! GOKU I WILL GET REVENGE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" screamed Harry as he stormed off join Raditz and another girl.

"Chichi who is that other girl with Harry and Raditz?" Asked Goku.

"That is Cho Chang. They met when they used to go to Hogwarts."

And with that they walked out the door ready to go home.

 **Hellllllll yeah another chapter is ouuuuuut. R &R no flames or Vince Neil will punch you in the face like the sucker you will be. **

**I like writing iiii]; )'**


	3. Chapter 3: Harry and Cho: Pasts Revealed

**This chapter is sooooooooo SHORT compared to the last one. But no biggie. It's just a taste if you will, a lick of the food that's to come. Please enjoy thsi if you can. Or else**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball if I did, Tien Shinhan would be around more. I miss him. Like I miss Izzy Stradlin.**

"Cho Chang? I think I've heard of her before…" Goku muttered. Indeed he has. She's a fugitive. There is a reason as to why Harry Potter and Cho Chang were attending Ki High School instead of Hogwarts, they supported the Dark Lord during the Triwizard Tournament and were partially responsible for the death of Cedric Diggory. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts at that time, was disgusted with their actions and sent them on their way ( **A.N that means they were expelled** ), so here they are to rock you like a hurricane like the Scorpions did to Russia. You wouldn't have expected Harry and Cho to be such supervillains. They looked pretty chill, but Harry had a dark side that no one knew about UNTIL NOW.

Now you see, Chichi wasn't interested in Harry because of one shallow - yet important - reason: he had black hair. It was a turn off for her and NO WAY IN HFIL WOULD SHE DATE SOMEONE LIKE THAT AGAIN ESPECIALLY since she had black hair. She didn't want her spawn to have the curse of black hair. It's difficult to dye. Blondes only please!

"Yeah, she was Harry's accomplise in the murder of Cedric Diggory and Peter Pettigrew. They're so bad. Badder than Raditz." Chichi muttered, eyes narrowed in seriousness.

"oi thou, what r thou yakking about? Don't thou go tarnishing my name, thou twit." An angry shout resonated throughout the hallway. It was Harry Potter! Oh no! What will happen to our heroes next?

 **This is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy. It's a little more serious than the previous two. I just thought it needed to be a little more darker - a little more morbid. Please R &R and no flames otherwise Goku will kill you and feed you to the kraken. iiii]; )'**


	4. Chapter 4: Harry's Raw Emotions

**HAI GUYSSSSS! I'm BACK with antoerh chapter of Magic vs Ki! R &R plz!**

 **Chichi: yeah, review, OR ELSE *slaps frying pan agaisnt hand menacingly***

"Why you, you GOOSE!" said Chichi laughing. Harry's face flustered. He was boiling. Like a lobster.

"oi ye toss-pot! That hurt my feelings. there's more to the story than what ye chaps know! I'm not bad! Cho's bad!" Harry sputtered in his british voice. ( **A.N He was from across the pond from us americans in case you were wondering.** ) His hand reached in his pocket in his robe and Goku's eyes darted over.

"HEY YOU! DONT YOU PULL OUT YOUR WAND! WE"RE HAVING CIVIL CONVERSATION HERE!" Goku screeched pointing his index finger at Harry, eyes blazing, energy coursing around him. Harry's eyes widen and he pulled his hand out of his pocket showing a chocolate frog.

"I just wanted to give yeh this chocolate frog as a peace offering. I wasn't going to hurt yeh!" Harry muttered, looking down. He had a huge crush on Chichi and wanted to impress Goku first., "My plan was foiled by yer cruelty. I'm just a skint laddie, nobody loves me." Harry muttered again looking Goku in the eyes with such emotion. You could just _feel_ it RADIATING off his skin. He brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, and turned around and stalked off.

"Goku…" Chichi started, obviously touched by Harry's passionate display of emotion, "You...you hurt him. "I dont know what to say. You….YOU MONSTER!"

Meanwhile, Harry heard all of this. "All according to the KEikaku. ( **A.N. Keikaku means plan in japanese** ) They beleived my super passionate display of emotion. I will get the girl AND I WILL TAKE. HIS. SOUUUUUUUUUUUL!" Harry cackled.

 **WHAT IS HARRY'S PLAN?! Will he win over chichi? :o stay tuned lovely readers! iiii]; )'**

 **~Raven**


	5. Chapter 5: Goku's Raw Emotions

**HAIII GUYZZZ!1! Its been a lil while since i udpated this story so I hope you like it! I worked REALLY hard on this chaoter….enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I do NOT own harry potter or dbz**

"You know what? I think I will go and find Harry and apologize. I feel like a dumb jerk." said Goku looking down, his eyes overcast with tears. Those pure, cyrstaliszed teardrpos made of watera nd salt cascaded down Goku's cheek. His hari started to wilt from sadness. He was not chipper, he was sad. His heart had cracked for he destroyed HARRY'S HEART!

"I think that's the right thing to do, Goku," Chichi said as she put a reassuring hand on Goku's shoulder. "I thin kyou really hurt hsif eelings."

"You're right chichi. I will do it. Please, give me a chocolate frog so i can offer it up as a peace offering. For my wrong must be righted. Or my true raw emotions will never break the ice that is his HEART. Worry not my friend/girlfriend, we will prevail. We will win over harry's heart. Or die trying." Goku said happily as he pocketed a chocolate frog that chichic mysteriously pulled out of thin air.

Chichic and Goku walked sdown the corridor that Harry had stromed down. They continued to walk down the corridor because Harry couldnt have possibly gotten that far from them. Goku saw Harry turn the nect corner and Goku called oiut to him.

"HArry wait/!" Goku yelled after him. Harry stopped in hsi tracks and looked over his shoulder. His green eyes were so full ofg sadness, sorrow, anguish, and dejection that Goku didnt know was fake.

"Please, I want to apologize," Goku said, as he took the chcolate frog from Chichi and hled it out to the wizard.

"Oi you slimy gut! What the shag is that yeh pillock?1 yeh tried killing me when i presented it to yeh 30 seconds ago." Harry bellowed his voice ringing in the corrierer. He was betrayed. He was angsty. He was about to unleash the wrath that has been building up inside of him for the last 30 seconds. You, my dear reader, could tell he was fucking pissed ( **A.N two wrong words make a right word** ) because his eyse were squinted in anger. He was really just angry. His mouth was turned into a scrowl and his face was a lovely shade of red.

"Oh my dear dear friend. Worry not, for i'm not here to kill you. I want your love." Goku said hands across his heart. Chichi gasped mouth wide open at Goku's proclimation, "BUT….BUT I'M YOUR FIANCEE." Chichi screeched in Goku's ear. He winced and said "BUT IT'S HARRY! THE BOY WHO LIVED! BONUS POINTSS" Harry looked flattered.

Chichi huffed and stormed off in the direction they had come. Goku asnd Harry looked depely into each others eyes only inches apart. They were staring dead pan into each other's eyes. It was slightly scary. But you know what? Who am I to judge them?!

"You got purdy eyse harry" Goku said, his accent slipping. He has a slight accent you just acnt tell normally because he lieks to hide it. But with Harry's dream boat eyes, it just slips much like someone slipping on a banana peel.

"jings Goku, ye 're such a sweetheart. I'd tongue-wrestle ye asap." Harry said winking. Goku's eyes turned into hearts with his hands clasped by his heart again.

Harry and GoKu both blushed, their faces burning crimson red. Harry got up on his tip-toes because Goku is freakishly tall. They leaned towards each other slowly, lips puckering.

 _ **SUDDENLY**_ King Kai ran down the corridor, interrupting the sweet embrace of the two locvebirds. They both looked over at King Kai and frowned at him in dismay.

"You guys!" King Kai exclaimed. "Chichi is tearing up the school!"

 **:O ! SOOOO what did you guys like?! R &R but no flames or else Axl and Axel will roast you with them. Iiii]; ),**

 **~Raven**


	6. Chapter 6: Chichi's Raw Emotions

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GUYZ! I am BACK with a vengence and so is Chichi! Please R &R and seriously review. I would love to hear your opinions.**

"She doing wot?" Goku asked, his accent slipping because he was interrupted by King Kai aka King King Kai. He liked being called King King Kai because it boosted his already inflated ego.

"SHE'S. TEARING. UP. THE. SCHOOL. YOU. NITWIT." King King Kai repeted himslrf. His antennae fluttering from all the signalz he was reciving from the other students. Which was rapid and he was getting migraine from it. It felt like his antennae were about to snap off. He dreeaded that thot becasue that means he had to go to the hospital to get them put back on. Note to readers: don't superglue your antennae back on. It's nasty business which leads to infection.

Hary looked at Goku and then looked at King King Kai. Harry knew that Goku had to go to stop the rmapaging Chichic. Harry Grabed Goku's Hand & Looked Him In His Dark Orbs. Goku's orbs were crystal clear not clody which si good because that would mean taht he had caterax and that's bad for seein'.

"Come bak soon ya?" HARRY pleaded with his future bf. Goku didnt knwo it yet butthey were going to be boyfirends. Definityl.

Goku smiled his charming smilw that was charming. "Of course Harry"

Goku ran dow nthe corridor. Harry watched as he left. King King Kai was still there. They stared ateach otnher awkwardly.

OVER BY GOKU Chichi was in full rmapage mode And boy howdy do i mean full rampage mode. Like we're talking, kicking in doors and punching holes in thw walls and tearing the water fountains off of the wall. Chichic was _MAD._

Also with Chichi was with our boi Raditz. He was in his clothing whcih is a good sign. He was in half rampage mode which meant he wasn't destroying water fountains (bubblers for you boston folk). "Take this! Tearin' down the walls. Little by little, inch by inch" Raditz said as he tore down the walls.

Goku sighed because his brother liked to talk in lyrics. The lyrics he just spoike were from Poison. A glam band. Gou sighed again and agian agina adn again and agian.

"RADITZ CHICHI STOP!" Goku said slighly annoyed. He held out his hand that was connected to Harry's hand. They were like conjoined twins in the love of their embargo.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE HARRY OVER ME HUH GOKU u THOT?!" Chowchow screamed her face turning an ungodly shad eof purple.

"YEHA GOKU WHY DID YOU CHOUSE HARRY OVER HER HUH U THOT?!" Raditz repeated, "Every rose has it's thooooooooooooorns~."

Goku looked at Raditz in confusion. "Why the hell are you ramapging? What are you rampaging for? I didnt breaku p with _YOU_."

"What? I like to tear stuff apart" Raditz shrugged. "Dude looks like a lady"

"?" said goku. "That doesnt even make any sense."

Raditz just shrugged and continued with his distrugtion.

Chichic all of a sudden drooped to her kneeds and screamed towards the heavens. Like she screamed like a banshee. And it hurts the eardrums. You can get tintus from it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chichic screamed. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces. This screech was soul-crushing and if the scream was just a millisecond longer, her soul would've split into 7 horcruxes which strangely enough was the amount of dragon balls on earth. Everyone around her could feel her anguish. The tears that cascaded down her porcelin face splashed to the cold hard ground. The ground was a metaphor.

"Ow my ears" goku said holding his ears in his hands.

 **R &R yalllllllll i wnana hear your feedback! No flames or else Axl and Axel will kick your entire ass. Not just half of it. ALL OF IT.**

 **~Raven iiii]; )'**


End file.
